


Strange Clouds

by DoughnutTalbot



Category: Army Of Two (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, F/M, Language, Minor Violence, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Some Plot, Team Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoughnutTalbot/pseuds/DoughnutTalbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><span class="u"><b>Discontinued</b></span> November found herself thrown into a Mexican resort with two men, and yet she was fine with it. (10/27/2016: on hold for a bit)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because I needed to give the minor characters in _The Devil's Cartel_ some love. xD

“I bet November here can’t beat my record.”

“Nah, she’s too scared, plus it’s Friday – her parents might want her home early.”

The young woman, no older than 21 stared at the men with an amused grin.

“You’re right, Castle, it is a Friday. Too bad I don’t see your dad around.”

P.I. chuckled lightly as he loaded another clip into his sniper rifle. “Heh. You’re funny, kid.” Castle muttered.

A few bullets whizzed by them, one scoring a direct hit on November’s ballistic mask. Yet the angle was off, causing the bullet to bounce off the mask with a small ‘ping’ noise.

November was knocked to the ground, but quickly moved into the cover of the balcony. “Shit, kid. Keep your head down!” Castle commented.

November rolled her eyes as she griped her 50 .Cal sniper rifle, barely even noticing that she had almost been a goner.

“Where’s our ride at?” She questioned, referring to an extraction chopper that was supposed to be sent 2 hours ago.

“Hate to break it to ya, sweetheart – our ride ain’t coming,” P.I. stated. “We’re gonna have to hold out until the others get here.”

“Like who?” November asked.

“Alpha and Bravo.”

“We’re fucked..” November retorted.


	2. Chapter 2

The action had died down soon after, leaving the three T.W.O. operatives to sit in silence.

P.I. still checked the area below momentarily, looking through his sniper rifle’s scope. November, on the other hand; was sitting in the corner, rifle sitting on the floor by her leg.

November sat, legs crossed in the corner.

She was staring at the floor as she was deep in her thoughts.

“Anything?” Castle questioned.

“No,” P.I. responded, “It’s clear, but as soon as Alpha and Bravo get here; expect a fight.”

November’s head perked up, “Of course, something’s **_always_** bound to go wrong when those two show up.” She retorted.

“Even more so with you sleepin’ over there,” Castle added, causing the woman to glare at him.

With that, November got to her feet, “There’s a bar in here, and I’m gonna take advantage of it.”

Both men chuckled, “You better bring us some cocktails!” They shouted at her as she left.

“What was that? Oh, nothing..it was the wind!” November yelled from the next room.

The operative made her way into the elevator, pushing the button with the arrow pointing downwards.

The elevator creaked a bit before descending down to the first floor.

As soon as the door opened, November was facing two cartel thugs who had their backs turned.

“What the fuck!” November yelped angrily before grabbing one from behind as she pulled out her knife to slit his throat.

The other one rushed her as she still held the dead one, November was well aware, using the dead thug for support; she performed a high side-kick which caught the man right in the temple, knocking him out.

As soon as the thug hit the ground, November was already over him; plunging the knife into his heart.

Pulling the knife out, she backed away from the two deceased thugs.

“What the hell was that?!” Castle’s voice came over her radio.

“Nothing, two punk guards who couldn’t get their safety off,” November answered as she wiped the away the blood on her knife by running the flat side of the knife on her jeans.


End file.
